The Three Things Kim Possible Never Does
by Demon32835
Summary: There are three things that Kim Possible never does. She never parties, she never gets drunk, and she never does illegal drugs. Kim Possible is a good girl in every sense of the word. Except when she's not. Title/Genre may change.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters that originate from that universe. I make no profit from this and do it only for my own enjoyment. I own the characters in this story which I personally created, the general plot, and not much else. This story is 100% fictional and any resemblance that this story bears to real life is completely accidental. This disclaimer applies to all current and future chapters of this story, unless I state otherwise.

Title is temporary and will probably change sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Kim Possible is a teenaged "Superhero". She has no special powers, but she still manages to thwart super villains and general bad guys on a regular basis. The most common threat she fights is the mad scientist Dr. Drakkan, but the most dangerous threat she fights is his sidekickbodyguard the former hero now villain, Shego. Kim takes down villains who range from the misguided to the deranged to the bored. Aside from being a Superhero, she is a cheerleader, high school student, only daughter to two loving parents, older sister to a set of identical twin genius boys, and best friend of one Ron Stoppable.

All in all, Kim Possible is a good girl and good girls follow rules, both society's and their own. Sometimes she breaks a rule or two, or maybe violates Federal Law(by accident), but for the most part she sticks to the straight and narrow. Rarely lies, always does her homework, never late, etcetera. However, there are three things which Kim Possible _never_ does.

The three things which Kim Possible never does are:

Number 1 - Kim Possible never parties. Sure, she usually goes to parties that she is invited to(because it's Highschool, if you're cool enough to be invited to a party, you go), but she never _parties_. She'll go, chat with her friends, discourage underage drinking, and give rides home to people who have been drinking. She is against underage drinking, bit she is against drunk driving even more.

Number 2 - Kim Possible never gets drunk. She might have the occasional drink of champagne or wine, when her parents are present and approve of it, but she never gets drunk.

Number 3 - Kim Possible never does drugs. She might take pain killers or sedatives depending on how injured she gets on a mission, _when they are administered by a licensed medical professional only_, but she never willingly consumes any illegal substances that may or may not addle the mind and/or body.

Due to the inherent nature of these rules (and the whole saving the world thing), everyone believes that Kim Possible is a good, honest, and responsible young woman. And they are right.

Except when she isn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay, so this kinda popped into my head the other night when I was just kinda bumming around this site and thinking about the movie Eurotrip. It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't a school project, so I'm a bit rusty. This work will be radically different from all other works I have ever submitted to this site, so if you like this style then there is little chance you will like the rest of my work and vice-versa.

This work will contain content of an illicit nature and possibly sexual content, however at the top of each chapter I will list what it contains so if you don't like that kind of stuff you can skip it. Each chapter I currently have planned, 3 not including this one, can stand as it's own piece however they will reference each other somewhat. So, say there is a chapter that contains illegal drugs and you decide to skip it, but read all the other chapters. The other chapters will have some references to the chapter that you skipped, but not so many that you won't be able to follow along with the general plot of the story. Shego will play a very big role in this story, and if I do include the content of a sexual nature, it'll probably be with her, but, like I said, I will post warnings of what each chapter contains before the chapter begins so anyone who is uncomfortable with anything can skip it over.

Alright, so that seems to be all the heavy stuff. This is my first foray into the Kim Possible as a writer, and I relish the chance to experiment with these characters ^~^. I currently do not have a beta reader, so any errors you see are mine and mine alone. Oh, and as you can probably guess, this story will involve Kim doing the "3 things she never does".


End file.
